


Better Smeg Than Dead

by littleheaven70



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: A Red Dwarf music video created for Festivids 2011. When you're the last human alive, you find friends wherever you can.





	Better Smeg Than Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurashapiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/gifts).



> Password: boysfromthedwarf


End file.
